As It Will Be
by dragonfey57
Summary: What happens if some other forces come into play before Bill and Eric kill Nan, forces that are tired of the Faeries and Vampires thinking they can do whatever they want? Set right before the end of Season 4. Eric/OC with other major players.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This story is set right before the end of Season Four, after Sookie has turned away from Eric and Bill but before Nan shows up.

* * *

Bill stared at the property. Although the night was bright with the full moon, the scene before him was not static, it seemed to shimmer as if reflecting off of a lake. No warning, no magical feeling or electricity in the air. The view just changed. It was frustrating, like trying to look at the Pleiades star showers. Looking straight on you would never see them, the eyes could only capture the "falling stars" in their periphery.

It was the same story from everyone he had sent to the site. Vampires, humans, Weres. Day or night, everyone described something different. The story might be of a run down post World War II wood frame house, or perhaps the start of a new middle class ranch house, with only foundation and framing in place. Some had seen only woods, others had seen partial clearing as if the property was being readied for construction.

As he stood he caught glimpse of a fine house, modern simplistic design reminiscent of Frank Lloyd Wright, blending into its surroundings, growing organically out of the earth. A one-story affair it seemed to him. It shimmered for nearly ten seconds, the longest image he had observed in the nearly two hours he had been standing there. Then it was gone.

xxxxx

For another hour all he saw was unimproved property, a wilderness of trees, yaupon and kudzu, untamed for decades.

She watched him, hidden, as he had observed the property. She knew he was the puppet vampire king put into place by the bitch Nan. She felt sorry for him after a fashion, he had started out trying to help humanity and ended up in his current circumstance trying to help a fucking faerie.

Faeries. Fucking faeries. Why the hell couldn't they stay where they were told to stay? Mab was insane. She thought she could consolidate and breed an army to come back to this plane. _And_ she thought she could use the house of Brigant to do so? Without consequences?

Mab had been left alone too long without repercussions.

But then, so had the vampires.

She thought the faerie/vampire war had been enough for the supernaturals to learn their lesson. Apparently not.

Now the lesson would be much harder everyone involved. Everyone.

xxxxx

Eric was trying to make a dent in the seemingly endless amount of paperwork on his desk. Orders for Fangtasia, reports to _King Bill _and other minutia that filled his days. He could hear the protesters out front, they still paced back and forth since the whole Russell debacle. Fortunately they were finally dying down in numbers. Now instead of thirty or more, there were only a handful, a loud handful but a handful nonetheless.

They made it difficult for him to keep waitresses on staff. No vampires wanted to serve humans in the club, which they felt was beneath them. The humans he hired got tired of being heckled daily by the picketers, who would often send sympathizers inside to whisper things to the servers, or leave nasty notes. Or they simply left threatening messages on the car windows of the servers.

The vampires were impotent in the situation. They couldn't harm them, the police got tired of their calls about harassment when no physical harm was done. And if the vampires glamoured anyone and got caught, the high royal bitch Nan might find out and have Eric's fangs for it. So the wait staff was in continual turnover mode for the time being.

"We have a new blood bag willing to give it a try Eric," Pam said as she came in yet again without knocking.

"Does she have experience waitressing in a bar?" he asked, hoping this one did. They had been reduced to barely legal inexperienced staff of late, most just looking to get bit or high on V.

"Yes…"

"But what?"

"Well…her paperwork all checks out and she seems fine. Experienced, nice looking. Just what we need. A bit older than what we usually get, and she seems almost too perfect. It bothers me," Eric's child said, knowing she sounded overly cautious, but then the times were strange for all of them right now.

"Send her in. We need someone who actually knows how to do the job. And if she is willing well that is a plus."

Pam walked out closing the door behind her. Soon there was a light knock on the door and the person on the other side waited. A good sign to Eric.

"Enter," he said, liking that the human actually waited. Not many had the courtesy to do so anymore.

He kept on with his paperwork as he listened to the light footsteps of the women walking into his office and stopping in front of his desk. She smelled of spice and earth, in fact if he were not vampire he might not have smelled it at all. It was a hint of the old world smell, one that was long gone from this earth. When he finally looked up he saw a woman of medium build, maybe 5'6", with deep mahogany hair that just reached her waist. She had supple curves on her, not like the women kept today, not the anorexic look so in fashion. Through her pale skin you could see the blue of her veins. But what stood out the most was the emerald green of her eyes, the pupils ringed in copper and yet they had a fire in them as she stood there studying him, much as he studied her.

When his eyes finally reached hers, she reached out and handed over her resumé. Bridgette Sith. A very unusual name indeed. It was an impressive resumé, she had worked in some of the top Supe clubs in the Western World.

"What brings you to my establishment Miss…?" Eric asked, curious but cautious.

"It is pronounced Shea Mr. Northman," the woman said with a slight accent.

"I came to this part of the world due to my own personal interest in Scottish history. I am sure you are aware of the ties to the New World the Scots have to this part of North America. And frankly your bar in particular is rather famous in certain circles."

Eric's focus sharpened at her last words. She had worked at far fancier vampire bars on the east coast and in Great Britain. He wondered what her game was.

"What circles might that be Miss Sith? Although I happy with my establishment, it is obvious from your work history you have worked in some extremely nice establishments. More elite clubs, if you will. Is your real reason just to "check out" the locals?" Eric said with more than a hint of disbelief in his voice.

She smiled, while dipping her head and looking at him through her lashes.

"Well, there is one other reason that cannot be found anyplace else…"

Eric laughed, loudly. So she came here because of him. So many had done so, but most were already entrenched in the "lifestyle" and had been used many times by other vampires, fangbangers or discarded pets. This girl, correction, this woman seemed to stand apart from the Supe world.

"So, you heard of the handsome Viking and wanted to check me out for yourself? Hoping to gain my favor? "

"No sir. I came because I have heard of the immortal Viking warrior and his reputation for savagery, honor and graciousness. Many of those in the uppermost strata of certain circles think very highly of you. So I decided to combine my own research with a job that would also provide me with a look at the individual who surely must not truly exist, at least as he does in legend," Bridgette said without shame, boldly meeting the vampire's eyes full on.

Eric rounded his desk at vampire speed, stopping mere inches from her face. He studied her closely, realizing she was not afraid of him. She hadn't even blinked.

Backing up slowly, he said "go to the bar now and let's see how well you work. You seem a bit older than most who apply here. Do you think you can keep up and also deal with the vampires?"

"I have no doubt on either part Mr. Northman. You might be surprised at my stamina," she said turning on her heel and walking out to the bar to check in.

Eric stared at her retreating back, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

xxxxx

Pam was showing Bridgette the computerized ordering system for the bar, which she was very familiar with. She could tell Pam wasn't extremely old for a vampire but could also feel she could be very dangerous if she wanted.

"So Pam, how long has it been since you have seen England?"

"Listen breather, it is none of your business and if you start asking vampires questions like that it might not end well," the petite blonde answered with a snarl.

"Rather touchy aren't we? I just left London myself and can hear it in your accent. Just trying for a bit of chitchat, or thought you might want to hear some of the news from the old world. Is there anything else?" Bridgette said to Pam, giving her a rather bored look.

"Yes your dress will not do. We have a certain image here. And I don't think any of the other blood bags have left anything that would fit you, they were all a lot skinnier than you," Pam said sneering down at her.

"I assumed I would need something else. Most vampire establishments require something rather seductive for their employees to wear. I brought an outfit with me, although it looks a bit higher fashion than your requirements," she said as she went out to get changed.

Pam just did not like her. It was just too good to be true. Their lives just did not run this smooth anymore.

xxxxx

Eric had been on his throne for four hours now, playing Angry Birds and sending annoying text messages to Pam. He was bored out of his freaking mind. He was still confused and really extremely angry over Sookie. She had played both him and Bill, like some damned high school drama queen. Fucking Faeries. After all he had gone through to keep her safe. Bill had even killed Sophie Anne to help Sookie. And they both had been turned away in the end. Bill…someone else he had no desire to see and who had demanded he come to the royal mansion after Fangtasia closed this evening.

But then he looked up again.

Bridgette was gliding around the club with a large tray of drinks carrying them like a pro. She had pinned her long hair up in loose curls with ornate Celtic hair combs. Her dress though was magnificent. It had a very tight fitting black Basque top that tightly contained her bosom, and it was highlighted with an intricate blood red embroidered trim. The skirt was mid thigh with layers and layers of sheer silk in the same blood red as the trim. The layering made it modest yet titillating. The outfit was topped off with black seamed stockings and black velvet peep toe ankle strapped heels.

Humans and Vampires alike all clamored for her as a waitress. As they were short staffed to begin with, Bridgette actually managed to pick up most of the overflow.

Each time a new vampire came in, Eric could hear the fangs click down once they caught sight of her. And Eric could tell the vamps were texting their friends. He had not seen so many of his kind here at once in a very long time. And this, in turn, had the humans texting each other about the vampire turn out. They were turning away both vampires and humans.

But this human was smart, almost too smart it seemed. Her outfit also included a Celtic torque around her neck, complete with dragonheads at the end, with emeralds for eyes. To match hers. And it was obviously solid silver. The vampires knew it too. But it was like a kinky game to them, who could talk her out of it? She was too quick and never let them catch her eye, always escaping their attempts at glamouring her. It wasn't allowed but Eric didn't intervene since Bridgette was obviously handling herself well and it added an element of "the chase" for the vamps in the club.

During a lull in service, when the crowd was all caught up in itself, Bridgette approached Eric's throne.

"Do you require anything sir?" she asked in a normal voice, looking him straight in the eyes. He was the only vampire she had locked eyes with all night.

"I am not sure if what I want right now is on the menu," Eric replied with a challenge in his eyes.

"It certainly isn't. Would you like a bottled blood, a bag or donor?"

"You dress as if you are on the menu girl."

"Really Mr. Northman as a businessman you should understand how a costume garners me more tips. There are very few vampires in the new world that I would even consider and frankly, I am not a feed and fuck. It would do you well to keep that in mind," Bridgette replied. "Now, can I get you anything? If not, I have customers waiting."

Eric waved her off without a word. She turned and went back to work without missing a beat. Soon the fangbangers, that had seemed to fade away at her approach, were back at his feet.

xxxxx

Right before closing, a man tried to get in and Pam told him they were closing. Bridgette asked for him to be let in.

"We are not in the habit of letting anyone in after hours just for our employees pleasure Miss Sith," Eric said in a rather low voice.

"Sorry Mr. Northman. Angus here is my ride."

Eric looked over at the man, He was every inch as tall as Eric was, broader in the shoulders and had black hair to his mid-back. And ocean blue eyes. He reminded Eric of the Scottish warriors he fought when he went a-viking as a human.

"Is this a problem with you Viking?" Angus said, crossing his arms with a smile on his face. It was not a friendly smile.

"Not now Angus. I don't need your posturing here, understood" Bridgette said her head whipping around to face him. His attitude immediately changed.

Eric bristled at the challenge. This Angus had the same earthy smell as the woman. Exactly the same smell.

What the hell was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

It was good to be Nan Flanagan. Riding along in her customized chauffer driven Hummer, with her next meal lounging next to her, on her way to mete out the final death to that idiot Compton and that pain in her ass Viking. Per council orders of course.

And she had the back up of the troops in the Hummer behind her. Nothing could go wrong.

"Mistress, you look famished, would like a taste before your meeting?" the almost naked redhead literally slithered up her leg, her pale skin and AB+ calling out to Nan.

Nan grabbed her neck gently and pulled her into a passionate kiss, before trailing kisses down her neck with her soft lips. The girl, Nan couldn't recall her name, moaned and bent her head aside, offering herself. Nan gently bit in and was instantly enthralled, her eyes glazing over.

The redhead let her drink for sometime before pushing Nan away, leaving a trail of purplish blood running down her neck.

"Nan, can you hear me?"

Nan slowly turned to look into the girl's eyes, in a heavy stupor, much like a victim of a vampire's glamour. "Yes, I can hear you."

"Good. Now you have been a very naughty vampire and have been interfering with what is mine. I will not have that do you understand?"

"I understand. I am sorry. What do I do to correct it?" Nan asked.

"First have you told anyone about what you have seen regarding that fey hybrid Sookie?" the girl asked.

"No I am planning on taking her and using her later with the council."

"Good. Now here is what I wish you to do. Before you get to the King's mansion, you are to dismiss the other car of troops. Then go in alone and tell Compton you want him and the Viking to join you in overthrowing the Authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course. I do have supporters who wish this. It would be easy to do."

"Good, good. Be sure and give the list of your supporters to the Viking. And tell him that you have not informed anyone of the fey. Then contact the Authority on the King's computer and inform them that you intend a coup with or without the King's and the Viking's involvement, and they did not plot this with you, and then cut off communication. Can you do this for me Nan?" the girl's commands swirled deeply within the vampire's mind overriding all other thoughts.

Nan looked at her with a lazy smile and replied, "It will be extremely easy to do."

While Nan looked forward, still smiling at what was to come as the girl vanished in a swirl of purple mist.

Eric landed with a soft thump at the king's front door, immediately dropping fang and daring his guards to stop his entrance. They, of course, backed off by several feet having already been taught to not impede the progress of the ancient vampire. He loved fighting with them just a little too much. He strode into the mansion as if he owned it and before he reached the king's office he heard Bill call out "come on in Eric, you know you will anyway."

Eric chuckled to himself. He knew that he held a détente with Bill and they both needed each other for various reasons. He threw open the office doors and made a very lavish bow to the king.

"And how are you this fine night my liege?" he asked the seated king.

"Quit your posturing Eric, we both know what you think of me. I have some video of a strange parcel of land I wish for you to look at."

"Land? Really Bill, is your life so boring? Maybe you should get out once in awhile," Eric smirked at the younger vampire.

"Eric I am quite serious. Each time the land is viewed, it is seen as something different. Even while I stand to watch it, it changes before my very eyes. The images are fleeting though, seconds at most. It seems to revert to wilderness most of the time although you can catch glimpses of various houses or states of building. There is NO scent or feel of magic about the place. I thought perhaps you might have some knowledge of how such a thing occurs," Bill said obviously stressed over the subject.

Just then Eric's phone beeped indicating he had a text message. He looked at it to see a message from an unknown source saying that Nan was on the way, and she was planning to try and implicate them in a taking over the Authority. He should be sure the recording devices were turned on in the King's offices.

Eric's eyebrows shot up his forehead. Who the hell sent him this and why? Turning on the cameras wouldn't implicate them in anything, so it wouldn't hurt them, but why help them?

"Bill, you should see this," he said as he showed the text to the other vampire just as a lone vehicle pulled up outside.

Bill quickly turned on all recording equipment in the office and the vestibule, just as Nan was walking in, alone. Something the Queen Bitch of PR never did.

"Where are your gay storm troopers tonight Nan?" Eric asked taunting her just as always, so that she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Shut the fuck up Viking. I have some important things to tell you and the puppet king here. And if you don't go along with me, well, you are disposable after all. I have plans, big plans. I have the means and right now is the time to overtake the Authority. And as a token of faith on my part to show you how serious I am," she says handing a flash drive to Eric, "this contains the names of all my contacts who would follow me in a takeover."

Neither Eric nor Bill could hide their surprise in her actions. To give up such valuable information for nothing in return wasn't like the normally cunning Nan. And then she surprised them even more.

"And just to see that you truly trust me, you my word that I have not spoken to anyone of that little fey pet you two keep pissing over. You can keep have her. We can decide what to use her for later on."

As Bill and Eric stared at each other, Nan calmly walked over to desk and linked up to the Authority on the computer. As soon as the link was established, Nan launched into a seemingly prepared speech.

"Nan here, I just wanted to let you know that I am now going to take control of the authority and I have many followers rising up. I am tired of your petty machinations. Sick of you pandering to the humans. I am hoping that Louisiana will follow me, but he has yet to agree. Be ready to meet your true deaths," she finished with a crazy cackling..

Before she cut off Roman demanded the King give her the true death and Eric moved with such speed that Roman witnessed her head coming off even before Nan could finish her wild laughter.

"That will leave a stain," Roman said looking at Eric through the video feed, "Any idea what brought that on?"

"No none at all Roman," Eric replied smoothly, "she simply walked in alone and told us we could join her or die. She would overtake the Authority either way."

"Louisiana, is this true?" Roman asked Bill.

"Yes sir. It was very surreal indeed. I have no idea what she expected. Eric was here on local business when she came unannounced and then just contacted you without any dialogue from us at all."

"I see. I assume you will both be willing to swear on this? On the true death?" Roman countered.

Both vampires replied yes.

Roman said he would be in contact in a few days and disconnected the link.

"Bill, let me check into the information on this flash drive with my contacts. It will be much more discreet than you trying to do it. Tell no one about it. I am still not sure what Nan was up to. I find it strange Roman was not shocked at her presence here," Eric said.

Bill nodded mutely as he wondered how the hell Roman seemed to know Eric so well.

Eric decided that something had moved into Area 5 that he needed to find out about while Bill called for his cleaning services.

On his way back to Shreveport, Eric decided to drop in on the strange parcel of land Bill had mentioned. He couldn't imagine anything like it. Nothing had shown up on the video after all, much to the irritation of the king.

Eric dropped down very softly on the dirt road in front of the property. Rather than being a wilderness, or a changing view every few seconds, he saw a garden of great beauty, with mountains in the distance. Nearer were many varieties of flowers and lush broad trees giving shade in the bright sun. Eric shook his head. Sun? It was four in the morning. Still pitch black all around him.

He could see a dirt path that connected to the road he was standing on. Although he felt a pull, and could smell all the vegetation from the greenery before him, something told him to wait. It was not yet his time to visit.

He couldn't smell the magic, or feel it in a normal way as with witch magic, but he felt it touching his blood all the same. What he didn't understand is why no one else had felt this.

The vision blinked out of existence. Nothing but dark wilderness was before him now.

He went to his day death wondering what the fuck was going on.

The next day Bridgette decided she needed to tone down her outfit for work. She wanted the attention to get tips and to keep Eric's eyes on her. He really was quite handsome, even for a vamp.

"You need to stop thinking like that," Angus called out to her.

"You leave me be. It's not your place after all," Bridgette called back.

"I could chomp him if you like," Angus laughed, "of course he would never know it was me."

"Angus! This is going to be hard enough without you causing your normal trouble. I know it is hard for your kind to NOT cause trouble but please try to control yourself alright?" Bridgette asked of the hulking man.

"I will, but I cannot speak for my brother when he gets here. And the Viking will really take an instant dislike to him. And you know why as well."

"I know. It is hard being here. I find the Viking very intriguing. I may postpone some of my plans for a bit just to get to know him better…"

"Shit here we go again," said an exasperated Angus.


	3. Chapter 3

The next nightfall Eric rose in a foul mood. He flew to Fangtasia only to see a long line of both vampires and blood bags waiting to get in. Word has spread about the new waitress.

"Eric, the vampires are making bets on who will be able to talk Bridgette out of her torque. The wagers are into the mid triple digits," Pam walks off laughing. The club was at capacity again. At this rate they would have to expand due to one waitress. Eric was happy Pam was suspicious.

"BTW Queen Bill called and demands your presence ASAP Eric," she sounded bored as she relayed the message, "he sounded rather upset. Exactly what did you get into last night?"

"Nothing you need to be involved in at the moment Pam. In this case ignorance is bliss," Eric called and he walked out and took to the air.

Eric dropped down with a load thump to alert the king's human guards to his arrival. He walked in without a word and went into Bill's office and immediately sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Eric, has Roman contacted you?"

"Not yet, but the AVL will be wanting proof as to what happened. Since they were not surprised as to her being here, I suspect there was another agenda for her visit. Involving us. I suggest we be proactive on this."

Right then a tall copper headed man comes in. He is easily six foot six, and has a broadsword strapped to his back. His eyes are amber, and could easily pass as a brother of Eric's. He bows deeply to the King.

"Excuse the interruption your Majesty, I have contacted the cleaners and they will be here shortly. I have also edited the security tape you had to exclude any reference to the fae. It should be seamless and ready to send to the AVL now."

Bill and Eric looked at each other and back at the stranger in their midst.

"Bill, is there something you forgot to tell me?" Eric asked.

"Eric this is Ansger Eldr. King Duncan has loaned him as a dayman for my use. I was quick surprised upon rising this evening."

"I am sorry for my late arrival but there was a hold up at JFK and I arrived after sunrise. My laird had wanted me to help out earlier," Ans apologized.

Eric looked at the human. He felt familiar although he had never seen him. His deep Scottish brogue, rumbling at times like a Nordic song to Eric's ears.

Eric blurred over to the newcomer and sniffed him deeply. Human.

Eric tried to grab at the broadsword on the human's back but even with his speed Ans was able to grab the hilt and turn to face the Viking with a growl.

"Do you let others handle your sword Viking? No one but I touch this. It was my father's, and his father's before him."

"How do you move so fast for a mere human?" Eric dropped his fangs fully and hissed loudly.

"Even the best vampires have tells Viking. You are so feared no one looks for yours."

"Leave him alone Eric. He seems to have proven himself already as a perfect dayman for me. And even you know his former employer. Now we need to figure out what to do with this clusterfuck."

Eric backed off and turned his attention to Bill.

"He was helpful in editing the tape, more than most humans are capable of. I was going to do that tonight. Ans, are you willing to testify to the content of the tape? I know your King well, but not you. It could mean your life. You would have to say you heard this while you sat outside in the hall while waiting to check in with the king," Eric pushed the human.

"Of course. There are those overseas who have watched the situation here for sometime. That is one reason I needed to be here. To facilitate things in anyway I could." Ans answered.

Bill was extremely happy with this answer and felt he had friends elsewhere he could count on.

Eric, on the hand, became more suspicious at the appearance of such a helpful human, one so powerful even if he came from an old ally. And such a name, he could be said to be named the flaming spear of god.

While Bill watched edited the tape, Eric studied Ans a bit more.

"Where is your family from Ans? You carry a strong old Nordic name. You look more like the fighters of my time than the modern Scandinavians," Eric asked Ansgar.

"My father was from an area in Sweden, I do not know where exactly. My mother is Scottish however, and that is where I live. She says I look like my father though. She dedicated me to Freya. She often jokes I need to build myself a longboat and sail around the world in it. Then I would look like my father."

"So you mother does not follow the one god?" Eric was surprised. In this day and time it seemed everyone did.

"No, she follows her peoples goddesses and beliefs. She is Celt after all. She honored my father with my dedication to Freya however. She said all the connected. And I always wear a small string of amber around my neck in honor of the goddess."

When Bill and Eric were satisfied the video showed what they wished without any signs of editing, all three men stood in front of the computer monitor while the King contacted the AVL on a secure connection.

"Eric! Bill! I am so glad to hear from you so quickly. I assume you have a report to give me already?" Roman asked."

"Indeed Chancellor. And a human witness who heard Nan's ramblings while waiting for an audience with me," Bill replied. "He is my new dayman sent by King Duncan. Angser Elder."

"Well, Northman, seems like you have all the bases covered," Roman said, after watching the video. "I would expect nothing less. Lets put this matter to rest and go back to improving our image with the humans and mainstreaming."

The connection was cut with no further words.

Eric nodded to his companions and flew back to Shreveport.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She emerged from the purple mist to watch him. He was watching the ever-changing scenery feeling the pull of the magic while trying to ignore it. He knew it was for him, deep down in his blood but still it had not connected in his consciousness.

The fucking fae. They would pay for this. They were told to stay out of this world. But they had to bring their tiresome wars back to the human realm. Mab thought too much of herself and always had. Brigant thought he had more power and could win over her. He was so young and stupid. He had read the texts; the knowledge had been passed to him. He knew she was HIS queen.

Still he watched to landscape. He saw the land of his youth. He longed for it and knew it wasn't real. She felt a bit of his humanity just for a moment.

It was a beginning.


End file.
